


Mixed Feelings

by Mina_Martil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, I can't think of anymore tags, Multiverse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Martil/pseuds/Mina_Martil
Summary: Your world turned upside down when the Monsters emerged from Mt. Ebbot. The racism, hate, and the constant news crews. Finally it started to settle down after 4 months. Till the knock on your door opened up a world of possibilities...





	1. The Beginning of...What?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! My name is Mina, and this is my first fic on Ao3, and I would appriciate comments. If you want another chapter, please comment or give me a kudos. If not, say so in the comments and ignore the kudos button! Also, if you have any names for the main character, please tell me! Sorry for any typos. So... yeah. Enjoy!

You groaned, pushing yourself off your f/c couch. Once again the pounding sounded from your door.

"I know! I'm coming!" you called, pushing your glasses further up your nose. You opened the door just as the skeletal hand was about to knock again. You almost took a step back in suprise. A skeleton monster was at your door, his eyelights that were in his eyesockets landed on your face, and his malible bone face softened from worry to relief. Now, you were used to seeing monsters bynow, since they had been walking around the streets for four months now, by they never go up to your house. Noone did. The only time someone came to your house was to deliver pizza. And this clearly wasn't the delivery man.

The skeleton was in a cutoff black leather jacket with fur, and under it was a grey turtleneck. Completing the edgy look was black jeans with chains hooked to the belt loops, and black combat boots. Its eyesockets had cracks coming from them, the left one running down, while the other went up. The eyelight in its left eye was a startling yelow, while the other was a faint white. Both hands had holes right in the middle.

As you gawked, it walked right past you into your house. "Great. You're home. Thanks for letting me in." He said in a bass voice. He flopped onto the couch where you just were. You quickly looked outside for a hint on why this random man was in your house. You shut the door and walked over to the living room, rubbing your arm nervously.

"E-excuse me? Who are you?" You squeek, and he raised his brow-bones. 

"You didn't get the letter?" He answered with his own question. You shook your head. "Oh! well I'm your new roomate, G!" He got off the couch and offered out his hand, and you tentively shook his hand. 

"W-well, nice to meet you G. I'm Y/N. " You released your grip and he did the same. taking a step towards the door, you point at it with your thumb. "I-I'm going to go check my mail. I must have missed the letter." G just smiled and nodded. You hurriedly went out of your house, and checked the mail. Surely your friend/landlord would rent the houseout to others. He knew how nervous you were around strangers, and he should've at least given you more of a heads up. 

As you opened your mailbox full of mail, you saw a glint of something out of the corner of your eye. When you turned to look at whatever it was you saw binoculars in the person-across-the-street's hedges. As soon as you spotted it, they retracted out of your view. A little spooked, you quickly grab all your mail and rushed inside.Once you got in, you look through the mail and there wasn't any letters. Just some flyers. You looked up to tell G exactly that when you saw he was nowhere to be seen.

"G? G! where did he..?" You shook your head. Too much coffee and not enough sleep is finally catching up to you. But you could've sworn he was real....


	2. Who was he REALLY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you were utterly confused by a certain appearance of someone, you took it as a delusion. Till 3 days later at work you see someone remotely familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Mina here, back at it again with another chapter! Thank you all who left a kudos, and bookmarked this! Again, sorry for the misspellings, and I hope you enjoy!

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE- You slam your hand on the off button on your phone alarm. Groaning an inhuman groan, you roll yourself off your oh-so-warm-and-comfortable-bed. The dim filtered light streaming from your window was bright enough that you didn't have to turn on your light. You grab the first thing you could from your closet, your hairbrush, and anything else you could possibly need getting ready. Heading to your bathroom to take a shower and other neccesities, your mind wandered back to the image of the monster you had encountered. You had long since chalked him up to simply a weird daydream. Yet...

You could remember him vivdly. Like a fresh memory. His low voice. The cracks in his inhuman skull. The ring of glowing yellow. But real people don't show up then vanish. Shaking your head, you quickly freshen up, grab some toast, eat, brush your teeth, then head out. You jog out to your car, setting your f/c purse on the passenger seat. Revving up your engine, you pulled out of your driveway. A familiar flash of light caught your eye again, but you didn't need to get distracted and crash. Ignoring it, you cruise down the road to your job at a fast food resturaunt. You got there just in the nick of time, and had to rush to get on your uniform before your shift started. As far as the job went, it went as dull and as boring as usual. At this point, it was all mechanical. The routine rarely changed and by this point you could probably do it all with your eyes shut. That is, if it had stayed boring. You had just finished serving up a bunny monster, when you heard that deep, smooth voice. Looking up from the cash registor, you locked eyes with G's eyesockets. Your sharp intake of breath was noticed by him, and he stood there, confused by you reaction. Until he recognised you. Both of you stood for a moment utterly shocked, till you looked down at the registor again. "Um- Welcome to MTT Burger Emporium. How can I help you today?" You stuttered, taking a sudden great interest in the keys of the registor. "I will get a... number 5 and a number 11, if that's fine?" His silky voice asked, completely calm and unbothered byt his whole situation. Unlike you. "Of Course! We at the MTT Burger Emporuim only live to serve our customers needs!" You gave him the biggest smile you could, as fake as this whole resteraunt, "We will give you your order as fast as we can! Your total will be $10.25, cash or credit?" G was definitely put off with your robotic answer, but payed and went to his table. Thank goodness you had that whole scriptmemorised, or else you were sure you would've stumbled over ever word. You deliver the food to him, and was suprised to see he was not alone. With him were two other skeletons, one quite tall and dressed insome sort of costume, and the othe much shorter, in a fuzzy blue coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Please comment your thoughts or names for Miss Reader! I might not write anymore chapters if no one is interested.If you want to talk, please message me on Insta, under the same username! Have a great day/night, and hopefully talk to you soon!


End file.
